


Writing Guidlines

by Clownsandlove



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bubba Sawyer X Reader, Bubba x stretch, Chop Top Sawyer - Freeform, Chop Top Sawyer x reader - Freeform, Drayton Sawyer - Freeform, Drayton Sawyer x reader, Drayton x Lefty, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Leatherface - Freeform, Leatherface| Bubba "junior" Sawyer x reader, M/M, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), Multi, Nubbins Sawyer - Freeform, Nubbins Sawyer x reader, Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer - Freeform, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The hitchhicker, slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownsandlove/pseuds/Clownsandlove
Summary: Hello! This is my very first post so I'm gonna shoot straight to the point! My name's Elijah, I write fanfiction/make fanart of the Sawyer bros! Here's some guidelines:
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Writing Guidlines

Hello! This is my very first post so I'm gonna shoot straight to the point! My name's Elijah, I write fanfiction/make fanart of the Sawyer bros! Here's some guidelines:

Who I write for:

-Bubba Sawyer (1974-1986 only)  
-Chop Top Sawyer  
-Nubbins sawyer (1974)  
-Drayton Sawyer (1974)

-Franklin Hardesty

-Sally Hardesty

-Kirk  
-Pam  
-Jerry  
-Stretch  
-LG McPeters  
-Franklin x Nubbins  
-Stretch x Bubba  
-Drayton x Lefty  
-Sally x Stretch  
-LG x Stretch

What I will write:  
-Fluff  
-Random s/o scenarios (just cause  
they're fun!)  
-Headcannons  
-X male reader  
-X trans readers  
-X non binary readers  
-(Asexual readers are always welcome/valid!)  
-(Really any x reader)  
-Nsfw/Smut  
-Nsfw Alphabets

What I won't write:

NO hardcore bdsm stuff  
No non-con (even if it's roleplay)  
No gross kinks like piss or vore  
(nothing against it. Do what you want.  
It just makes me vry uncomfortable)  
ABSOLUTELY NO p3do, inc*st or ddlg

Any fic requests? I gotta start writing!


End file.
